


On the Edge of the Knife, Off the Edge of a Cliff (Blood in the Water)

by JamieisClassic



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Anduin Wrynn, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, background Fairshaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: Anduin isn't sure how to shave, and finds himself oddly nervous about doing so. Not having a father figure in his life, he asks his close friend and fellow king Genn for help, but things go a little off the rails rather quickly when the close quarters of his bathing room makes the tension between them snap.
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	On the Edge of the Knife, Off the Edge of a Cliff (Blood in the Water)

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's back on his bullshit! As always with trans Anduin, I use what words are most comfortable for me, your friendly neighborhood trans author, and Fantasy HRT totally exists. I would like to extend thanks to ComyD for their (though small and likely unknowing) encouragement to put into words and post this monstrosity. Cheers, love.
> 
> I would apologize for the title, but honestly at this point I'm angling to be known in this fandom for trans Anduin and poetic, Under the Cork Tree-era FOB song title ass fic titles. If I could be known for anything, it would be that tbh. That's all to say I'm not sorry in the least, lmao.

Anduin surveyed his face in the mirror with a mild grimace, running over the courser hair along his jaw. He glanced down at the straight razor he’d acquired a few days ago with trepidation, and then back up at his face. With a sigh he stood straight again, having been leaning over to get a closer look at himself, and dressed for the day. 

Even from a young age, it had been impressed upon him — by his father, then Bolvar, then his father again — that a king had to look the part just as much as he had to act it, but for the last three days since he’d bought the razor he’d done nothing but stare at himself and worry about how much he didn’t want to cut himself anywhere crucial. Sure, he could heal himself, but there were parts of you that healed easily and parts that didn’t, and the last thing he needed was to be known for a scar like his father had been, but have his be from an inability to shave his own damn face properly. The worst part was that the two people who he would have gone to to ask for help were gone and this, like so much else in his life, was something he felt he had to face alone. 

_ Well, _ he thought as he headed to the war room to meet with Shaw and Wrymbane,  _ there is one other king I know who might be willing to help. _ The thought made him smile just a hair — though Anduin still wasn’t clear whether Genn’s fondness for him came from a desire to find a second son in him or just general respect and care, since Anduin had found the guts to see for himself the horrors of the Broken Shore he and Genn had grown close. This little problem of shaving was certainly something he’d be able to ask Genn for help with. 

A mocking little voice in his head tried to remind him that the last time he’d sparred with Genn alone he’d ended up having to beg off, saying he was dizzy, because the sight of the man’s shirt sticking to his skin from the sweat and rain was distracting him so much he could barely fight, but he told it to shut up. He’d think about why that voice sounded like Valeera later. 

Entering the war room, the two men present bowed, and Anduin was surprised to find Genn present instead of Wyrmbane, “Genn, not that I’m unhappy to see you, but I didn’t expect to see you until later today.” 

“Our ship just arrived from Boralus and I didn’t have anything else to take care of,” Genn explained. “The commander had a dispute to deal with so I offered to report in his stead. I must say it’s good to be back in Stormwind, my king.” 

“I’m- We’re glad to have you back, King Greymane,” Anduin smiled with a half-bow.

Genn raised an eyebrow, “Is that the official response, my liege?” 

Anduin opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a throat being cleared. “If you don’t mind I would prefer not to leave Fairwind in my home unaccompanied for any longer than necessary,” Shaw said, which was his very polite way of telling them to get to business before his boyfriend got bored, decided to explore Old Town, and ended up lost somewhere. Again. It had happened twice and though Anduin suspected Flynn found it funny to make Shaw search for him, Mathias seemed to find it less so. 

“Of course, Master Shaw,” Anduin placated. “To business, then. Shaw, what information has Renzik gathered regarding this new Horde Council? Any unexpected new leaders to contend with?”

“Nothing of too much surprise, thankfully. Rokhan has been selected to lead the Darkspear, as I predicted he would, and Gazlowe has stepped into the role of Trade Prince. As of yet there is no leader chosen for the Forsaken, which, though worrying, doesn’t surprise me,” Shaw reported, “All the other leaders are those who were in place before the Council was formally created.” 

“Good, that should make our lives easier. Please ask Renzik to keep an ear to the ground regarding the Forsaken leadership — the minute they find a leader we need to know and work immediately on improving relations. I want to form a  _ good _ rapport with the new Forsaken. Hopefully, if we do so,” Anduin paused for a moment, realizing the presence of Genn rather acutely, “Well, I’m thinking if they are amenable to making a trade we might be able to negotiate the cleaning and reacquisition of Gilneas, likely in exchange for a contested territory. Have Renzik pay close attention to who gets put in charge, what their politics are and how the general population feels about them.”

“Yes, my liege. I will have him pay special attention to the Forsaken for the time being,” he bowed. 

“Thank you, Master Shaw. And King Greymane, how go efforts to restabilize Kul Tiras and return them fully into the fold of the Alliance?” he finally turned to look at Genn and saw a flutter of expressions cross his face before settling into neutrality once more.

“Our efforts in Kul Tiras have been going well, my liege. Lord Admiral Proudmoore has helped us set up a recruitment system in Boralus so that those that wish to fight for the Alliance may join freely. Lady Lucille Waycrest and the Order of Embers have been most beneficial to our efforts ridding Drustvar of the various remaining Coven efforts there, and we’ve managed to root out and eliminate any vestige of Ashvane’s people in Tiragarde.” Genn paused, seeming to measure his words, “We are having more trouble is Stormsong. Though Lord Stormsong has been eliminated and recovery efforts are underway, there are some things in the area that remain… strange. Many of the Tidesages still seem to be acting strangely and a decent number have started simply disappearing without seeming cause. We aren’t sure where they’re going, or who’s taking them away, but it is disconcerting to say the least.”

Anduin hummed, “Yes, that does sound less than ideal. Shaw, could you arrange for some operatives to investigate quietly and try to determine the cause of these disappearances? And Genn, please express my gratitude to both Wyrmbane and Lady Waycrest for the efforts taken to heal Drustvar, it was honestly the area I had the most worries about and I’m very glad to hear efforts there are going smoothly.”

“I’ll have operatives sent to Boralus by morning, my king,” Shaw assured him.

“And I’ll pass on your compliments to the mentioned parties,” Genn nodded, smiling at him.

“Wonderful. If that concludes our business?” 

“I believe so. I best be off, have a good day my liege,” Shaw bowed once again and dismissed himself.

Anduin tried and mostly failed to hold in a giggle as Shaw rushed away, “How much trouble do you think Flynn’s managed to get himself in since Shaw left this time?” 

“Oh, probably more than the two of us could, put together,” Genn said with a straight face, though his tone revealed the joke.

“Well, in that case I hope for Shaw’s sake he finds him soon,” Anduin chucked.

“Anduin Wrynn, are you calling me a troublemaker?” Genn teased, smiling.

Anduin took the tie out of his hair and massaged his scalp where it was starting to get sore from having tied it too tight, “Not at all, Genn. I simply think the two of us could get into a lot of trouble together if we put our minds to it.”

Something flashed in Genn’s eyes at the words, but was gone as quickly as it arrived and Anduin didn’t have time to figure out what it was. “Oh, and I was hoping I could ask for your help with something?” he added, retying his hair back from his face.

“Of course, my king, how can I be of service?” Genn asked, holding his hands together behind himself.

“Nothing so formal, Genn, simply a personal favor. I… I’ve realized I didn’t quite have the exposure to shaving that perhaps most boys did and now that I need to I find myself nervous holding a razor. Would you be willing to teach me?” he looked at Genn nervously, hoping he didn’t come off sounding as childish and he feared. 

“I’d be happy to, Anduin, of course. I must admit I didn’t realize you saw me as such a father figure, though,” Genn replied, and Anduin thought for a moment something akin to disappointment colored his voice.

“A father figure? No, not that, I don’t think. Simply…” Anduin paused, arranging his thoughts, “I feel like this is something strangely human to need to learn and there aren’t many here that I can show that sort of intimate vulnerability to. Perhaps Shaw, but he has a million things to do that aren’t teaching me to shave. Plus, I like you more.” 

Genn grinned in reply, “I’d be honoured to show you, Anduin. I can stop by your chambers tomorrow morning if you’d like?” 

“That would be wonderful, Genn. Thank you,” he gave him a genuine smile, then turned to look back toward the throne room. “I can feel Ridgewell’s impatience from all the way in here, I better go attend the House of Lords. I’ll see you tomorrow, Genn.”

“I look forward to it,” Genn replied with a bow, “Good luck with the nobles, my king.”

  
  


The next morning, Anduin found himself standing before his dresser, strangely stuck. He was entirely unsure how he should be dressed; if he fully dressed for the day, he’d probably make a mess of his clothes in the process of shaving, but if he put on casual clothes would that look too much like he’d  _ dressed _ for Genn’s arrival? And if he did put on casual clothes, how casual was appropriate? He couldn't simply stay in what he'd slept in, given that he didn't sleep in anything, but yet putting on pajamas felt wrong too. 

He ran his fingers through his loose hair with a sigh — he was overthinking this and he knew it, but knowing it didn't make the nervous energy in his stomach go away. Whether it came from the prospect of holding something sharp up against some very delicate parts of his face or being along with Genn (in his own private chambers, no less), he wasn't sure, and given that Genn would be arriving any minute, he didn't have time to care. Hearing a conversation outside his door between the stationed guard and the deep, tell-tale voice of Genn Greymane, Anduin hurried to throw on a pair of pants and a sleep shirt, hoping he didn’t look too terribly tousled. 

As Genn came in he looked him up and down and snorted, “You either just got dressed and rather quickly, or you only managed to half dress.”

“I’ll have you know that this is what I typically wear when I’m alone in the mornings,” Anduin sniffed, attempting indignation but laughing through it.

“Well, who am I to criticize the King’s choice in fashion then,” Genn smiled at him warmly and motioned to the bathing room, “Shall we?”

“Yeah,” Anduin replied, suddenly nervous once again.

Genn chuckled, “You know, for someone so remarkably brave it is a little absurd that this is making you so nervous.”

“Heh, I suppose so. Why do you think I wasn’t keen on asking just anyone to show me?” 

“Fair enough,” Genn led him to the bathing room through his bedchamber, and his presence felt too large in Anduin’s quarters. He’d had Genn here before of course, many times, but this time felt different, charged in a way he strongly suspected was more than just his imagination, though what was causing it he couldn’t figure.

As they walked, Genn removed his overshirt and rolled the sleeves of his undershirt, opening the laces that held it together in the front and revealing a large swatch of his hairy chest to Anduin’s eyes. He shook himself out of his ogling, knowing he needed to pay attention to what Genn was doing if he didn’t want to mess up his shaving. 

Once in the bathroom, Genn prepared a bowl of lather with soap shavings then poured two clean bowls of water, doing all of it slowly enough that Anduin could take note of how he was doing so. Everything prepared, he showed Anduin how to spread the lather on his face and then how to hold his razor against the skin so that it would remove the hair without cutting into his skin. Anduin was following along well — though the razor felt foreign in his hand he quickly adjusted to its weight and gained confidence in his strokes, removing the hair carefully but surely.

Like all things in his life however, his good luck ran out rather rapidly. He looked away from his own reflection in the mirror over the sink and noticed the long line of Genn’s chest that was visible from where his shirt hung open at the front, and his mouth went dry at the sight. Genn had just finished shaving his cheeks and neck, leaving his goatee in place, and was wiping the soapy water off his skin with a damp towel, but a rivulet of it was running under the neck of his shirt into the dense hair beneath.

Anduin hissed through his teeth as the razor slipped against his jaw where he’d just cleaned it of soap. In the mirror he could see blood blooming against the skin, and he put the razor down to inspect further.

Genn tsked sharply, finishing towling his face and neck dry, “You ought to be more careful, Anduin. And you were doing so well, too. Let me see.”

He took a hold of Anduin’s face and pressed his thumb against the nicked skin to staunch the bleeding for a moment, then drew it away and surveyed the blood there before putting it in his mouth without thought. When he met Anduin’s eyes, he took his thumb out of his mouth like a toddler takes their hand out of a jar of cookies, “Sorry, I-”

“Genn,” Anduin breathed his name, unsure how or why his blood was thrumming suddenly, but deciding by the blown pupils of Genn’s eyes that he wasn’t in any position to care. “Please?” 

He wasn’t sure what he was asking for until Genn was suddenly there, tilting his chin up to tongue over the small cut and then he knew, acutely, what he was asking for. Curling his hands in the waistband of Genn’s pants he repeated, “Please.”

Genn  _ growled, _ the sound chest-deep and purely animal, and grabbed Anduin roughly by his thighs to heft him up onto the counter next to the sink. Eyelids fluttering, Anduin pulled him closer between his thighs and breathed out shakily when he felt Genn’s half-hard cock press against the inside of his thigh. He hitched one of his thighs up around Genn’s hips and used his heel to encourage him even close, “Genn. Genn, please.”

“You keep saying please and don’t say what you want,” Genn nipped at the cut with his teeth, then pulled back to wipe a damp cloth over Anduin’s face and neck to get rid of the lather that remained there. “Tell me what you want, Anduin.”

_ Everything, _ his mind unhelpfully supplied, apparently just thrilled to finally have Genn so close after wanting him for so long, and Anduin concentrated for a moment to come up with something more solid past the general need thrumming through him, “I want your cock, Genn. I need it in me, please, fuck, I don’t even care where. My mouth, my cunt, my  _ ass _ , I don’t care, just… just fuck me?” 

Genn growled again and dug his teeth into Anduin’s shoulder through his shirt, “You want me to fuck you in the ass?” 

“I don’t  _ care, _ I just want you to fuck me. Do what you want. What do you want, Genn?” he asked, breathless, but if he was being honest with himself the entire concept of putting a cock up his ass was warming his blood more than he’d ever thought it would. 

“Would this be your first?”

Anduin huffed, irritated, “I’ve had sex before, Genn.” 

He pulled back to look at him, eyes serious, “Have you had anal sex before?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Then we’re not doing that. Not right away,” his voice was firm, brokering no room for argument, and it made Anduin shiver.

“Okay, okay, just please do something,” he felt electrified, like his skin was pulled too tight over too-hot blood and he just needed something, anything, from Genn to relieve it. When he stepped even farther away, Anduin whined in protest, “That isn’t doing something, Genn.”

“Impatient,” Genn shook his head and chuckled fondly, “Hop down from there Anduin, I want you naked.”

Anduin’s mind stuttered to a halt at that because, somehow, it hadn’t really occurred to him that this was all really happening until he heard those words. Recovering quickly, he hopped back to the floor and divested himself of his clothing rather unceremoniously. He meant to make a sly comment about something or other, but the sight of Genn, now shirtless, loosening the laces of his breeches had him speechless. Never had he wanted someone quite so terribly before, and it was interrupting his ability to speak.

Genn’s eyes roamed him hungrily, his fingers abandoning his laces in place of Anduin’s hips and thighs. Helping him hop back up onto the counter, Genn slid to his knees before him and pulled his hips forward so only his ass was just barely supported by the counter’s edge. He dug his teeth into the delicate skin of Anduin’s thigh and groaned when Anduin spread them more to give him room, “I’ve wanted to taste you a while now, it’s been killing me.” 

And then Genn’s mouth was between his legs and nothing mattered to him but the slickness of his tongue between his lips and the roughness of his beard against his skin. Genn’s efforts were… voracious, lapping at him and pulling his flesh into his mouth with the fervor of a man starved, and it was all Anduin could do not to shake to pieces in his hands. Though one hand he dedicated to clinging to the counter, worried beneath all the fog of lust in his brain that he’d slip off it, the other soon found its way into Genn’s hair, twisting the surprisingly soft locks between his fingers and relishing Genn’s resulting groan which vibrated through his cunt to pool in his lower spine. 

“Fuck, Genn, please I…” he whimpered, because it was good, so damn good, but he needed… he needed…

He bit off a scream as Genn slid two fingers in him, dragging against his walls and throwing him into an orgasm he hadn’t realized he was on the precipice of, then keeping him there, rising and falling all at once, for longer than he thought possible. When his body finally gave up, orgasm simmering into simple pleasure tinged with oversensitivity, Genn pulled back to look at him, “Good?”

Anduin gave a mildly hysterical laugh, “That’s the hardest I’ve come I think ever, and the longest. So, yeah, good doesn't even begin to describe it.”

Genn grinned wolfishly, “Good to know I’m only competing with myself now, then.”

Adding a third finger in, crooked perfectly to find the spot that would make his legs shake, Genn started fingering him again, biting into and sucking the delicate flesh of his inner thigh until it bloomed red and would probably end up being a large bruise by the afternoon. When he shifted his attentions to Anduin’s cock again, dipping his tongue under the hood before slipping the sensitive bud into his mouth and sucking on him softly, Anduin felt his whole world narrowing to the movement of his tongue and fingers. 

The heat pooling in his guts climbed again to a peak, slower but no weaker this time, and when Genn brought him over that edge again Anduin’s ears popped and rang with the force of it. From between his thighs Genn grinned at him again, goatee soaked through with his slick and mussed horrifically, then stood and finally pushed down his trousers to free his cock. 

“You still want my cock in you, Anduin?” Genn asked, cock sliding through his folds to bump against Anduin’s own, making his knee jump. 

“Please, please please please I need it. Need you,” Anduin mumbled, nodding his head and wrapping his legs around Genn’s hips to encourage him. 

Leaning forward to brace one hand on the wall behind Anduin, Genn nosed along his jaw and placed a kiss under his ear as he positioned his cock at Anduin’s entrance. “You’re divine, you know,” he grunted, words trailing into a groan as the head of his cock slipped inside with no resistance. 

Anduin wanted desperately to bear down on him but the position he was in didn’t afford him the leverage, so he settled instead for digging his heels into the back of Genn’s thighs, mewling happily when he got the message and thrust all the way inside, finally filling him. And when Genn used his spare hand to lift Anduin’s thigh so he could press inside just a little more and grind up against his cervix, Anduin's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned Genn’s name loud enough that it echoed around the room. Genn chuckled into his shoulder breathily, “Like that?” 

He opened his mouth to speak but only air left it when Genn pulled out and thrust back in with a sharp snap of his hips then, seeing the bliss written on Anduin’s face, built up a pace of hard, deep thrusts. Anduin knew he was shaking, knew he was falling apart in Genn’s hands and perhaps he should have been a little ashamed given how put together Genn was still looking, but with Genn’s cock filling him and pressing just deep enough that he could feel sparks race from his tailbone all the way to the back of his skull without it being painful he wasn’t in any mind to care. Distantly he realized he was actually making sound — little punched out whines every time Genn’s cock hit the right angle to get both his g-spot and cervix in one thrust, something the man seemed unfairly good at — but he could only vaguely hear it and had no ability to stop the noise even if it embarrassed him. 

Cracking his eyes open — when had he closed them? — he noticed that he’d scratched deep welts into Genn’s shoulders, angry red marks that were probably on the verge of bleeding, but with the wildness of Genn’s eyes he thought perhaps the man didn’t care. “Genn, Genn please,” he whimpered, so very close to coming again without even having his cock touched.

“You going to come for me again, boy?” Genn asked, voice dipping into the deep growl it usually did when he was in Worgen form. And fuck if the thought of  _ that _ didn’t rocket him all the closer to the edge. 

Anduin squealed as Genn’s nails dug sharper into his thigh, and brought his own hand to his cock to rub it in time with Genn’s thrusts, only getting a few circles around the head before he was once again thrown over that exquisite precipice. When reality came back to him a moment later, Genn’s thrusts had slowed and, most notably, he’d abandoned his grip on Anduin’s thigh in favor of holding his hand over Anduin’s mouth. 

Sharp teeth dug into his neck where Genn was muffling his own noises, groaning whines that rumbled through his chest where Anduin clung to him. When Genn pulled back a hair, Anduin could swear his canines were longer than they normally would be in this form, “Keep screaming like that and the guards might come rushing in, my king.” 

He was right, Anduin knew, but he couldn’t focus on that for the way Genn’s cock was still lighting up every nerve in his body, “Gag me, then. Just don’t stop fucking me. Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

“Wasn't’ planning on it,” he grunted, and yet Anduin felt him pulling out and backing away. “Before you bitch, I’m repositioning us. Hop down and turn around,” Anduin did as he was told, opening his mouth to accept the clean towel Genn placed before him then tied behind his head, “Good boy. Lean down, chest on the counter, that’s it. Ass up.” 

He ran his fingers through the slick veritably dripping off Anduin’s cunt, “So wet… Alright, I need you to brace yourself against the wall, I’m going to need both my hands for this.”

Anduin wasn’t sure what  _ this _ was but he did as he was told, bringing his hands up to hold himself away from the wall. Soon, he felt Genn’s fingers pulling away from his cunt and being replaced by his cock, hot and seeming thicker from this angle, but what made him freeze was the warm wetness of Genn’s fingers, covered in Anduin’s own fluids, gently massaging over his asshole. 

He made an inquisitive noise, looking over his shoulder at Genn, who was watching him carefully. “Is this still something you want?” He asked, pressing the finger in slowly until the first knuckled passed into his body. 

If Anduin was being honest with himself, it felt different than he’d thought it would — better, he supposed, given he’d expected it to not really feel like anything yet got a flare of sparks up his spine. Anduin nodded, whining through the gag and pushing up on his toes to try to get a little more of the finger into him. Genn made a low, pleased noise and pressed the finger in farther, rolling his hips at the same time, and Anduin’s body went limp. Oh, that was  _ good. _

Genn drew back both his cock and finger, then slowly pressed both back in, curling his fingers enough that the knuckles rubbed the membrane between his cunt and ass, which felt so much better than Anduin could have imagined. He felt like his spine was liquid. The friction between those two intrusions had him feeling stretched thin and overhot, and when Genn added a second finger to him as he continued to thrust his cock and fingers together, Anduin could swear he’d never felt fuller, and he’d been with an orc. 

Reaching down between Anduin’s hips and the counter, Genn’s spare hand found its place playing between his folds and teasing around his cock, the intensity of that touch increasing as his thrusts grew in strength though not speed. Though his thighs shook like mad, Anduin concentrated on keeping his own weight supported, but then Genn was sliding a third finger into him and rubbing firm circles around his cock and he was coming again, body melting into the counter as his mind buzzed, full-up with the sensation of clenching around Genn’s still-thrusting cock and fingers. 

Distant as the realization was, he began to notice as he was coming down that he was not the only one shaking, and he remembered suddenly that Genn had yet to come. Feeling a little embarrassed and a lot selfish, Anduin tried to work himself back onto Genn’s cock in time with his thrusts, but Genn’s hand firmly holding his hip stopped him. “Relax, Anduin. Please relax,” Genn was growling, and Anduin did his best to follow his instructions even as he wondered why. 

His curiosity was sated a moment later when Genn withdrew his cock and fingers, only to very slowly start pressing his cock where his fingers had been. Heavily slicked with Anduin’s fluid and well stretched, the movement wasn’t uncomfortable, though he felt acutely the emptiness of his cunt, and as Genn bottomed out Anduin wondered what it would be like to have a cock in both his holes. The thought was chased away when Genn drew out a couple inches and thrust back in, clean hand resuming it’s gentle ministrations on Anduin’s cock. 

Building momentum, Genn’s thrusts soon found a rhythm and between the friction on his cock and occasional fingers dipping into his cunt, and the thick cock in his ass Anduin rather unbelievably found himself climbing closer and closer to a fifth orgasm, but given the abandon with which Genn was fucking him and the tightness of his nails on his hip, he wasn’t sure he would get there before Genn did. Not that he cared, the feeling alone of Genn’s cock in his ass was incredible and whether he came again was rather irrelevant to him. 

Genn leaned over him, hand moving from his hip to the wall, and he bit down on Anduin’s shoulder, “Come on my cock, Anduin, I want to feel you come on me again before I fill you up. You want that, boy? You want me to fill your ass with my come?” 

He did, Anduin realized, he really,  _ really _ did want that. And so he whined through the gag as loudly as he was able and focused on the way Genn’s fingers swirled slickly over his cock, the steady drag of his cock against the frayed nerves of his ass, the warmth of Genn’s heaving chest against his back, and he all but threw himself over the edge again, feeling too full and entirely empty all at once as his ass clenched around Genn’s cock and his cunt clenched around nothing. But then Genn was biting his neck nearly hard enough to break the skin and he felt the man shaking as his cock twitched inside him, filling him. It was a heady thing, Anduin thought as Genn’s thrusts slowed to a stop, cock still twitching, to be filled with the evidence of Genn’s pleasure, and he realized why some people risked pregnancy for it. 

Before he even had the mind to ask, Genn was loosening the knot on the makeshift gag and Anduin was once again able to speak. Genn used the towel he’d used as a gag to clean Anduin up, one hand staying on his hip, thumb gently massaging circles into his tailbone. The touch was comforting and Anduin allowed himself to relax into it as Genn worked.

Once they were both clean, Genn handed him his clothes with a small smile, “You should probably let me finish shaving your face, you missed a few spots.” 

“Oh, right. Sure, have a field day, I’m just gonna sit here and recover,” Anduin replied, putting his underthings and pants on properly but leaving the shirt unbuttoned and open at the front. Genn started remixing the lather they’d used earlier and cleaning his razor in a bowl of fresh water, and Anduin watched from where he’d sat himself on the counter, “That was incredible, by the way, Genn. I… well if I’d known cutting myself shaving was all it would take to seduce you I’d have done it a lot sooner.”

Genn chuckled, “Was that something you’ve wanted for a while, then? And before you ask, that was very good for me as well. You’re… magnificent, Anduin.”

“You’ve certainly been on my mind, Genn, let me just say that,” Anduin answered quickly before he tipped his chin up to allow Genn to finish the shaving job he’d started earlier. 

“And here I thought you’d never be interested in an old man like me,” Genn muttered, concentrating on ridding Anduin’s face and neck of hair in clean, efficient strokes of the razor over his skin. It didn’t take him long to clean up the patches Anduin had missed, and Genn pulled away and wiped his face gently with a damp towel. From the way he was avoiding Anduin’s eyes, he got the sense perhaps Genn was worried about something he wouldn’t voice.

“Do you think I’m going to suddenly realize it was a mistake, Genn? Or is there something else bothering you?” Anduin asked, trying to catch the man’s eyes.

“I’m too old for you, Anduin, far too old. You deserve someone bright-eyed and warm like you, not some world-weary old wolf.” Genn shook his head and looked away, “I enjoyed this, I really did, but I would understand if you’d prefer to pretend it didn’t happen.”

Anduin sighed, catching Genn’s cheek in his palm and turning him so their eyes met, “What I’d  _ prefer _ , Genn, is for you to stop assuming what I want and what I deserve. Did you know of the men I’ve slept with only three have made me come, and only one more than once, not including you. If I’m oh so worthy,” and Anduin made exactly how little he thought about that idea known in his tone, “Don’t I deserve a partner who gives me not one but five of the best orgasms I’ve ever had in my life?” 

“I’m sure a good young man could learn how to treat you properly if you spent the effort to instruct him,” Genn shrugged, “I’m just saying I don’t see how you can see something worthy in me.”

“Well that’s a you problem, not a me problem, Genn, because I see someone very worthy in you. More than worthy,” Anduin leaned forward slowly and kissed him — a soft thing, just a pressing of their lips together and nothing more, but hopefully enough to show him exactly how much he didn’t stand for this self-flagellation. 

Genn groaned against his lips and wrapped Anduin’s hair around his fingers as he deepened the kiss, and Anduin wondered if he would be aching for the man again from it if he hadn’t just come so many times. They jolted apart suddenly when a knock came at the door to the room.

“ _ Please _ tell me you’re both decent?” Shaw asked from the other side and Anduin felt his face heat with such a fury he must have looked like a tomato.

Genn, on the other hand, was simply throwing his shirt on and fixing his moustache in the mirror, before he walked to the door and opened it, “In a manner of speaking I suppose, Master Shaw. Is there something we can do for you?” 

“Letter came in for the king regarding the armistice, and Sanguinar and I were hoping we could discuss it. I waited to interrupt until it sounded like you were… done,” Shaw was looking like he wished he could dissolve into the floor, and Anduin felt precisely the same. 

Somehow, Genn was unruffled and just nodded, “We’ll be down shortly. Please apologize to Lady Sanguinar for our tardiness for us, would you?”

Shaw nodded, then turned on his heel and made his way out of Anduin’s chambers. 

Burying his face in his hands, Anduin felt a strange giggle bubbling in his throat at the absolute absurdity of the situation, but then he heard a good-natured huff from Genn and looked up to find him looking smug. “What’s with the smile, Genn?” he asked, confused.

“Just serves him right, is all. Boats aren’t exactly well insulated against noise and my quarters were right next to his office on the Wind’s Redemption,” Genn explained, and Anduin didn’t need him to explain just what might have gone on in that office to understand what he was saying.

He snorted, “Feeling a little vindicated, are we?”

“Very much,” Genn smiled, returning to where Anduin was still sitting on the counter and sliding between his thighs. “We really should get down there before Sanguinar gets suspicious and comes up to investigate. I’d prefer not to find a knife between my shoulder blades tonight.”

“Yeah,” he murmured, pulled Genn into a kiss, “I suppose so.” 

Genn growled, “Watch it, Anduin.”

“Alright, alright,” Anduin laughed, pushing him away lightly. “I did mean to ask, is this going to be a thing now? Because I would like it to be, if you’re interested in that.”

“I’d like that very much,” Genn replied, helping him off the counter and pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Very, very much. Perhaps you’ll allow me to buy you dinner, make up for how out of order I’ve gone about courting you?” 

Anduin just laughed, “That sounds lovely, Genn.”

And so he dressed properly for the day, stealing the occasional kiss from Genn as he did so and, when he got a little frisky about it, earning himself a swat on the ass. Once dressed, they headed down to the war room together to meet with Shaw and Valeera, though Anduin’s mind was firmly stuck on what dinner tonight might just entail, and what Genn might have in store for him this time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! In case you're here for my incessant need to ship Anduin with every possible hot older man and wish to enable me further, let me know if you have a preference between some modern AU Lionfang (same universe as The Kind of Love) and some fae-ass Lor'themar/Anduin for what I work on next.


End file.
